Tranced By a Genie
by Spindlegal
Summary: Yugi, Malik, and Atem are on the run from the Maytona Poachers who want to catch and sell them at an auction. What exactly are they? And what happens when Yami happens to be at the auction and see's Yugi? Will he make him his forever or simply let him go?
1. Chapter 1

Nomad's. That was something you would call the three boys that dashed through the tall corn fields that seemed to engulf them whole. Although, that didn't seem like a bad idea considering their situation. Queer. Another word that described them along with many others in the world they lived in. It's also exactly what they were and is the answer as to why they are running from the Maytona Poacher's.

All three boys continued to run as fast as they could. The corn stalks whipped their faces, leaving them stinging and bleeding, but there would be time to deal with the injuries later, now they needed to get to safety.

"Were almost there. Just keep running!" one of the teenage boys with platinum blond hair, violet eyes, and soft caramel skin of an Egyptian yelled to his friends who were slightly ahead of him.

"Damn these shoes. I keep tripping over myself!" the other teenage boy hissed. He had wild star shaped hair that was black, tipped with dark magenta and wavy gold bangs that framed his face with the exception of a few that stuck up. His eyes were sharp dark amethyst color and he also had tan skin.

"Be careful guys, their right behind us!" the smaller of the two panted as he followed his older look alike. The boys hair was also star shaped with the same tricolored locks without the extra bangs that stuck up against his black hair. Really the only difference between him and the older was that his eyes were wider and a lighter shade of amethyst that made up the prettiest color. He also had a more pale complexion.

"I would know!" the platinum mumbled breathlessly as he took a quick glance behind him to see a bunch of men chasing after them.

"Because you're the slowest out of us all." the older boy with the dark amethyst eyes remarked.

"Now is not the time nor the place!" the smaller yelled as they closed in on their destination.

"Almost there! Almost there!" he chanted as he could see the forest that had the glowing fence barrier around it.

He could almost smell the green nature that called to him and provided him protection. He was so focused on the opening at the glowing gate that he didn't realize that there was only two of them running now.

"You doing ok back there Malik?" he called over his shoulder.

He received no answer which made him take another glance behind him. He almost choked on the dryness of his throat when he realized his friend was no longer with them.

"They got him- Ah!" he screamed as he felt a piece of rope wrap around his legs with two large balls on both sides of the rope, trapping him and making him fall helplessly to the ground.

He struggled and squirmed, but he had been running so hard that his arms and legs were shaking so badly he could barely maneuver them.

"Keep running!" he yelled after his older look alike, knowing he would come back for him.

But his urges did no good because the older did come back and tried his very best to unravel the smaller from the tight wrap around his legs.

"Forget me! Save yourself and then get help! I'll be fine. Please Atem go!" the smaller begged.

Atem knew he could not get the rope off in the limited amount of time they had. "I swear I'll find you Yugi. You and Malik. Do me a favor and don't give in. Keep fighting, but stay safe." Atem rushed before quickly kissing Yugi on the forehead and dashing off into the night.

The second Yugi could no longer see Atem he felt many hands grab him by the arms and yanked him roughly off the ground.

"Where's the other one?" one of the men asked.

"There's no doubt he went inside the barrier. No use in trying to track him down now, he's out of our range. Two out of three aint so bad though." another man replied.

They then took out a flashlight and shined it onto Yugi's face.

The leader of the group smirked. "Oh, yes. I think he'll sell just fine. Lovely, isn't he?"

The others agreed. They especially seemed fond of Yugi's color choices.

"Ok, let's get him and the loud mouth to town. Sooner we get rid of them the more we can catch."

The men nodded and dragged Yugi back from the way they had just ran. It took them awhile since they had been chasing him for a long time through the corn fields. But after switching off who had to carry Yugi and walking the long way back they finally made it back to the clearing where many vans laid out on the lawn. Some more of the men were standing guard outside the yellow mustard colored van that looked perfectly polished.

"Should we put him in a separate van or dump him with his friend?" the man holding Yugi asked.

"Separate. Can't have them plotting against us now can we?" the leader clicked his tongue. "Once he's in were out of here. It will take most of the night to get to town."

"Yes sir." the man answered before pulling Yugi towards a white van that looked like it had seen better days.

He opened the back door and practically threw Yugi inside.

"I don't know if you have your powers or whatever, but don't try anything. The balls on the end of that rope will shock you if it feels any energy radiating from you.

Yugi said nothing. He only stared at the dirty corner of the van with a glare set on his face.

In the other van Malik was doing no better. He was scared and angry. He also wondered if they had caught Yugi or Atem. Although he was hoping that they made it inside the barrier, he couldn't help but feel alone and wanted more than anything to have his powers at that moment.

"Who would have thought that a witch and a leprechaun could take something so powerful…" he muttered as he remembered what happened.

~Inside a large mansion located inside the town.~

"Yami, my lad, where are you?" a man who wore a black suit with a striped black and white tie called throughout the large mansion that he lived in.

He waited a few moments before he heard the padding of feet against the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" a teenage boy appeared. He had star shaped hair colored black at the base with magenta tips on the edge of the black and golden bangs that framed his face and shot up along the black. His eyes were a exotic crimson and his complexion was rather pale although it did have some golden shine to it.

The man smiled at his son as he motioned for him to follow him to his office. Once they were inside the office the man closed the doors and went to his desk before sitting down. His son rummaged through the closet that was in the room before pulling out a dark navy blue bean bag chair where he planted it on the floor and fell backwards into it.

"Now Yami, as I'm sure your aware of, tomorrow is your birthday." his father played with the money in his hand that he hid underneath the desk.

"How could I forget?" Yami lightly smiled.

"Well, your turning seventeen and I think at that age is when teenagers start to take on responsibility, in my opinion."

"Ok, so?" Yami twirled his hand in a circular motion to hurry his father up.

"I was thinking it's time for you to pick out which creature you want to own. They will be selling many tomorrow at the market. It'll be the perfect time for you to decide since they separate the species from the one's that are not their kind."

Yami's father was a very rich man. He was also kind and considerate and always wanted what was best for his son. If that meant giving him the responsibility of owning his own creature then so be it. After all he had his own monster already.

"You can even take my monster to help you choose if you wish."

Yami's eyes widened. "Take the nasnas? He's completely crazy and loves tricking people! Which is strange because nasnas hate people!"

His father laughed. "That's why Marik tricks people. Another form of hating."

"Right. I guess he can come along if you think it will help me decide. But I have no idea what creature I want. Maybe an orthros…"

"A two headed dog? Not too original."

"More original than yours. He only has half a body! And thank Ra it's his torso and up."

His father laughed at this. "Oh come on. He does have a ghostly tail."

"Creepy." Yami replied.

"No matter. But you pick out what creature you want. I think you'll find them to be very useful." his father then handed him the wad of money.

Yami nodded. "Thanks dad. I'll go tomorrow afternoon." he headed towards the door but then paused. "Oh yeah, don't let Marik near that apple pie I just made." he then smirked before walking out, making sure to close the office doors behind him.

~The next day in the afternoon~

Yami was getting annoyed by Marik who was laughing like a maniac at everything or anyone he managed to scare. Which was every five minutes.

"Would you stop embarrassing me?" Yami moaned and then blushed as he watched Marik smack a woman in the butt and then pointed to the man that happened to be browsing beside him. The unknown man got a stinging slap to the face for it.

"Hm… no." Marik grinned.

His eyes wandered around for something fun he could do and pointed towards a large tent. Yami looked in the direction the monster pointed to and watched as many men grabbed people or creatures out of the back of their vans and pushed them in the line that formed at the back of the tent.

"Looks like an auction. Wonder what those things are."

Marik glared at him. "I don't appreciate being called a thing. I was once human too you know."

"Oh, er, sorry."

Marik only waved him off. "Come on. Let's go in and see if anyone good is up for sale. Besides I'm bored and we've been looking at creatures for hours."

Yami agreed and they went to the front of the tent where they had to pay a little money to get in. Once getting tickets they headed inside and grabbed two seats that were close to the front. It seemed the auction had already started and many members of the crowd would wave their numbers in the air, trying to outbuy everyone else. Currently on the stage was a girl wearing a bra that had many beads attached to it. She also had on harem pants and tiny slippers that all matched the transparent veil that hung around her face.

"So… what is she?" he asked as he watched her go off the stage since she had been bought.

"These are genie's and gypsies." Marik said without taking his eyes off the stage as the next person walked on.

Yami almost fell out of his chair at this. "Seriously? Aren't they really rare and hard to capture because of their charmed barrier?"

"Yeah. Or that's what I've heard anyways. I don't know. Their strange and have a pretty calm nature and are usually very willing to their owners."

"Hm just like you, right?" Yami teased.

Marik slapped him on the arm. "Finally! Their getting to the males."

Yami paid more attention to the creatures on stage since he was in fact, gay. Not that that had to do with this, but he preferred to have a male creature anyways. He watched as many teenage boys and some men came onto the stage, but none caught his interest. The only things that slightly caught his attention was what the genie's and gypsies were wearing. They all had different color schemes and jewels that adorned their bodies.

Yami sighed. "Come on, let's go."

Marik agreed since he was starting to get bored and none of the boys were really catching his attention either. The two scooted their ways out of their row. Or more like Yami did. Marik just floated by. They went outside the tent and just hung around for awhile. Only a few minutes later did they hear the loud sound of gravel being run over. They both turned their heads to see two new vans pull up beside all the other vans. They decided to watch and see what was in the vans.

"Probably werewolves or something." Marik sighed.

"Mmm." Yami hummed, but he still watched, curious to see what waited inside the vans.

Another few minutes flew by before some men went to the back of the trucks and lifted up the backs. Yami and Marik were both shocked when they saw two more genie's come out of the van. It wasn't what they were that shocked them, but their beauty what held their gazes.

Yami couldn't take his eyes off the smaller boy who looked very similar to him despite a few differences. The boy was also wearing a genie attire. A gold colored vest hung on to the boy's frame which showed off his slightly toned chest and his arm muscles. He also had on black harem pants, an amethyst colored sash/belt that hung snuggly around his hips, two gold armbands on the area right above his elbow, a few ankle bracelets, and no shoes. He looked a little beaten up and for some reason this angered Yami. He also saw the shackles around the boys ankles. Both boys had them.

The boy Yami had been watching suddenly smiled. "Malik!" he called.

The other boy looked to the side and also grinned widely. "Yugi!"

They tried to hug each other, but the hold that the men had on them refrained from doing so.

"Yami I want him." Marik wined.

At first Yami thought Marik was talking about his jewel who he figured out was named Yugi. But then he realized he meant the Egyptian boy.

"I want his friend. Come on. Let's see if we can buy them before they get auctioned off."

Marik nodded and both he and Yami ran towards the men who held their gypsies captive.

A/N- Ok, so I'm not sure if I should make Atem Yugi's lover or make him his brother or just a friend. What do you guys think? Should I turn this into Mobiumshipping along with a few other shipping's? Or should Atem and Yugi just be friend or brothers? Either way it will be a Yugi/Yami, Marik/Malik, and eventually Ryou/Bakura, Joey/Seto. Tell me what you think and please review. I hope you understood this story.


	2. Damn you got Sold!

"Stop struggling! Little brats!" one of the men who had a strong grip on both Yugi and Malik shouted angrily, giving them both a little jerk.

Malik did not like being called a brat and threw back his foot, right into the man's groin, or as Yugi liked to call it, the "no no zone." The man released both boys as he crumpled to the floor and held his private in agony.

"Bitches!" he hissed.

Yugi laughed while Malik ignored the loud groans of pain and tugged on the chains that were attached around his bloodied ankles.

"Now how about you be a good boy and let me and my companion out of these things."

The man who was still on the ground managed a smirk as he stared at them.

"Not on your life. Do you even know how much you two pieces of shit cost?"

Yugi whimpered. "Were not things that you can just sell… were people too!"

"Magic people." the man reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you mister, but I'm not seeing any bibbidi-bobbidi-boo coming from us." Malik glared.

The man only pushed Malik backwards and clumsily limped towards the large tent in front of them. After he was out of sight Yugi let out a shaky sigh and sank to the ground where he fiddled with the grass. Malik joined him seconds later with his chin resting in his palm.

"What do we do?" Yugi whispered.

Malik shrugged. "I don't know."

He then watched as Yugi's expression became a worried and nervous one.

"But, um, don't worry. I'll find a way to get us away from here…" he lied to make his friend feel better which only did the trick for a moment.

"Mhmm sure. We both know that's a lie." Yugi slightly grinned before frowning. "I miss Atem. He said he'd come after us to help us. You think he will?"

Malik snorted. "Yugi, that guy would drown himself in a river before breaking a promise to you. Besides I would kill him if he left us to fend for ourselves."

He watched Yugi chuckle and felt his lips turn upwards a bit, but it quickly faded when he saw one teenage boy and a creature coming towards them with flushed faces. His eyes widened as he saw the creature. It, or, he looked a lot like himself despite that the creature's hair was wilder and also for the fact that he was only shown torso and up. This seemed to only interest Malik further.

"He- hello…" the teenager huffed as he stopped in front of them, bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath while the creature just flicked his hair.

Before either of the genie's could respond, two other men who had captured them sauntered over and stood in front of their claimed "items." Both gave the panting boy and creature a glare.

"Something we can help you with?" the man with brown hair asked in a non-friendly way.

The tricolor haired teenager nodded. "We have come to settle a bargain for these two genie's. They have caught our interest and we were wondering if it would be possible to-"

"Listen kid. These creatures are pretty stubborn jack ass's who don't like to share their magic freely. I doubt you would want one let alone be able to pay for one." the brown haired man glanced down at his prey.

"I can assure you money isn't an object. Besides I've heard they are rare."

"Would you stop talking about us like were invisible!" Malik growled angrily, hating being thought of as an object or pet that can be passed around.

The men that captured them only ignored them while the two people trying to buy them gave Yugi and Malik sympathetic looks. Well, as close as sympathetic as the platinum haired boy could get.

"Anyways, you mentioned something about unlimited money. How much you got?"

The teenager smirked as he took out his wallet and held up the large stack of cash in his hand. The men gaped at the large stack and looked through the bills to see what they were.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked smugly.

"Fine. But hurry and get out of here with them. Our other guys may not be so happy about our exchange without these guys going on stage." the brown haired man motioned to the tent with his head.

The brown haired man's companion then set to digging the key out of his pocket. Once he found it he unattached Malik's chain from the side of their vehicle before handing it off to the creature that floated before him. He then did the same for Yugi and both genie's stood in anger and humiliation.

"Watch them closely. Little guys have a bunch of tricks up their sleeves. Specially their seduction act." the man who unchained them laughed as he watched the genie's they caught drag along side their new masters with chains around their wrists and ankles.

"We'll watch them closely all right…" the creature growled.

The four of them walked a little further in complete silence until they stopped by a concession stand.

"So, what are your names?" the teenager asked once they found a vacant table to sit at. Well, that he and his creature sat at while the genie's remained standing.

Malik glanced at Yugi and Yugi gave him a small nod of his head. They both got down on one knee with scowls clearly visible on their faces.

"I'm Malik, Genie of Vigilance."

"I'm Yugi, Genie of Constancy."

The teenager and creature stared at them in curiosity. For vigilance meant being alert and watchful while constancy was being faithful and loyal.

"Ok. Well, I'm Yami and this is my fathers creature, Marik." Yami motioned to himself and then to the floating platinum beside him.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Can we go home now?"

Yami glared at his friend/creature and got up from the table. "Probably a good idea. I'm sure my father will love you two."

"I doubt it. Neither of us are with our powers at the moment." Yugi said as he stood from his crouched position, making the chains rattle in the process.

"Why's that?" Yami asked as he took the end of Yugi's chain and began to walk towards the portal that Marik had formed earlier.

"Some witch and leprechaun drained us when we lost a game to them. We'll slowly get them back, but they'll probably be tainted for awhile." Yugi explained.

"Good to know." Marik said sarcastically as he yanked Malik and himself closer to the portal.

Malik stubbornly dug his heels into the ground and made a "humped" sound. Yugi rolled his eyes and followed his new master into the portal. After all, what choice did he have?

A/N- Wow I'm a big bitch for not updating any of my stories in SO long. Sadly writers block has corrupted my mind and is driving me insane! I'm sorry again for the updates that will probably take longer than usual. 


	3. A Pleasure of Meeting

Yugi knew he had just been pulled into the portal with his new master, or, Yami, but all he could see for a few seconds was a large bright light. He hissed as the light stung his eyes and made him see strange dots that danced around him. Sure he had transported before, but only by a genie's portal. Marik's portal made him feel sick.

"Brace yourself." Yugi heard a familiar voice echo before all the white disappeared from his vision and instead was replaced by a black and white carpet which he felt himself crash into.

A deranged shriek escaped his mouth as he felt the carpet scrape against his knees as he continued to tumble across the floor.

"What part of brace yourself did you not understand?" Yami asked as he walked over to his genie who was still sprawled out onto the floor in an akward position.

"Well excuse me for-" Yugi was cut off by another body that landed on top of him which happened to be Malik. "Mmmph!" he choked by the force of Malik's body.

Malik looked around confused before he looked down to see his squashed friend.

He laughed uncontrollably. "Hey squirt, why do you look so down?" he laughed at his own joke while Yugi pushed him off angrily.

"Just be lucky I'm not stable at the moment…" he glared.

"Meh." Malik stuck out his tongue before looking at the new masters. "Hey uh, mind helping us up? Were kind of stuck in these chains…"

Marik got a dirty look on his face as he approached his little look-alike. "My pleasure…"

"Marik, at least let them meet my dad before you do… certain… things." Yami blushed lightly before helping Yugi off the floor who immediately hissed as soon as his knee's locked into a standing position.

"Oh mio." Malik sighed as he looked over his friends legs which were red and turning into a painful looking burn. "Maldestro ragazzo!"

Yugi glared at being called "boy" but let it slide.

"We'll get some cream on them after you meet father. I'm afraid the chains will have to wait to be released as well. Sorry about them by the way." Yami smiled gently at his little look-alike before hesitantly grabbing his hand.

Yugi was about to snap his hand back considering he didn't trust the human AT ALL, but something told him he shouldn't be so cold to his master. Besides he didn't know his master at all. For all he knew this kind act could be the opposite of what Yami really was.

"Mmm can't I show him my genie later? I have certain plans in mind…" Marik pouted as he grabbed Malik's chain and roughly pulled him along down the hallway.

"OW! Watch it!" Malik glared hotly as he yanked hard on his side of the chain, trying to rattle the nasnas.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Marik smirked as he glanced at his genie's behind.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Please Marik, stop scaring them and leave your perverted side for the bedroom."

The only response was a snicker.

"So," Yugi began as they continued their way down the continuous hallways. "Your father, he's a nice man?"

Yami looked down to his little one and smiled. "The nicest I've ever come to know." His face then turned serious. "But it's probably best you two don't speak freely and bow to him like you did to us earlier. He does expect respect."

"Of course." Yugi nodded irritably.

The four walked down one more hallway before they came to the office Yami had been in the night before. Yami knocked and waited.

"Come in." his father's muffled voice answered.

The pairs slowly walked into the brightly lit room and stood in front of the large desk where Yami's father sat. The man watched the two genie's with a critical face considering he didn't know what they were.

"So what do you think dad?" Yami asked nervously.

His father stood up and took Yugi's chain out of Yami's hand and circled around him like a hawk. He lifted Yugi's arms up and then grabbed his chin and turned his head side to side. After he was done he gave the chain back to Yami and looked at Malik strangely.

"Who is the owner of this creature?" he asked as he began checking Malik over the same way he did with Yugi.

"He's Marik's. You gave me more money than I needed and bribing their seller was easy enough. I hope you don't mind."

"It's not very often another creature has his own creature, but it's not unheard of." his father smiled. "You can keep him Marik."

"Thanks." Marik mumbled. He did not like showing his appreciation towards anyone.

"So, what are they exactly? They look very human to me." his father observed.

Yami was a little surprised his dad couldn't tell what Yugi and Malik were by the way they were dressed. It was a pretty dead give away. Then again genie's were pretty rare and were only sold on the market when they had caught large groups of the creatures.

"They're genie's." Yami shrugged.

The sight of his dads eyes widening was very funny to watch as he look more closely at the chains that held the genie's. He now knew why they needed the shock chains.

"Amazing!" his father cheered. He smiled happily at the genie's. "Well tell me your names!"

Yugi and Malik then did their bows and their titled names which was a great pleasure for Yami's dad to hear. (A/N- He was almost like an excited Pegasus)

"This is very exciting! Genies. Ha!"

Yami watched his dad with a worried expression. He was off his rocker.

"Dad," he shouted which made his father blush and readjust his tie nervously.

"Yes, um, it seems now that you have your creature there is another matter I forgot to discuss with you." the man stared at Yugi. "Will he be going to school with you Yami? Malik will stay here with Marik, but since you have a creature now you have the option of bringing him to school with you."

Yami totally forgot about that. He could finally show of his own creature to his friends at school. All of them had their own creatures and Yami felt left out because his father wanted to make sure he was responsible before allowing him to have his own creature.

"Yes he will." he answered with a smile.

He saw Yugi's eye twitch and that made him slightly sad. Wasn't he at all happy that Yami had bought him? He would be living in one of the fanciest houses of the city and would be treated a lot nicer than some of the other creatures that were sold. But this only seemed to bother his little genie.

"Very well. I suggest you take those chains off them and give them both a marker. I'll see you all at dinner." his father sat back in his chair while the four teenagers stumbled out of the room. When they were a few hallways down Malik asked what a marker was.

"It's a bracelet you wear around your ankle. It makes sure you won't run away. It's also a tracer and shows that you belong to someone already." Marik explained.

"People won't be able to see them under our pants though." Yugi pointed out.

Yami nodded and thought this over. "They'll go around your necks then since your wrist have bracelets. Don't worry the material moves with your skin so it won't choke or bother you."

Yugi and Malik exchanged glances. Both of them did not want a tracer around their necks showing that they were owned. All they wanted was to go back to the barrier and be free.


	4. My Personal Touch

Me: "It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure out this life!"

Jay: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Singing, you big dummy!"

Jay: "Let's do a duet!"

Free: "Nobody wants to hear you two sing. On with the story!"

After an akward dinner and being showed around to everyone in the mansion, Yugi was dead tired. His knee's still hurt from the carpet burns and he felt really homesick. He at least wanted to be with Malik where he knew he would find some comfort. But Malik was dragged off by the nasnas almost immediately after dinner and Yugi was forced to stay with Yami who was currently taking him to his new room.

They were both quiet for awhile until Yami started to subconsciously whistle which echoed down the halls and also drove Yugi's nerve's wild.

"Would. You. Please. Stop. That. Master Yami." Yugi growled through his gritted teeth.

Normally Yugi would have ignored such a thing, but since he had been dragged from all he's ever known, was sold at a market, and was now forced to be someone's 'creature' you would think he had a right to be so angry and put out.

Yami glanced down at Yugi, who was a little shorter than him, and smirked.

"Is that an order?" he asked.

Yugi felt his eye twitch. "I said please, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. And you also referred to me as 'Master Yami.' I only want to be called Yami. If you call me master again then I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Yugi asked with amusement dancing in his amethyst orbs.

"I'll spank you!" Yami couldn't help but let a full blown smile cross his face as Yugi busted out into a fit of laughter.

He literally had to stop and wait while Yugi swayed clumsily side to side as he continued to laugh.

"Oh Yami," Yugi wiped a tear from his eye as he caught his breath, "Never ever never do something to humiliate a genie. Our powers can get a little wicked when we want them to."

Yami stared at him for a second before nodding and mentally stored that information to the back of his mind. They continued walking again until they reached a solid black door that had a crimson handle. Carved into the door was Yami's name which was done very neatly.

Yami caught the look Yugi was giving the door and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll like it and my room is right across from yours." He motioned to the door behind them which was a colored the same as Yugi's door.

"Are those like your signature colors or something?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, like my hair. Actually more like our hair." Yami joked.

They both self consciously ran a hand through their tricolored locks.

"Wait. Something is missing." Yugi examined the two doors before snapping.

He then snapped his fingers again and two lightning bolts began to carve themselves into the two doors. They started from the top corner of the left and zigzagged in different directions until it hovered just above the ending of the door. Once the carvings were done they flashed and turned a yellow color. It really looked like lightning flashing through a pitch black sky.

Yami watched in awe as his door was transformed into something absolutely magnificent.

"Yugi…" he breathed as he ran his fingers over the design. "It's amazing! But I thought you didn't have your powers?"

"No. I said we would get them back eventually. I've only gotten a little back, but it was enough to do the carvings."

"Cool. Ok, well, check out your room." He followed Yugi into his room and smiled as Yugi began running his hands over everything in the room. (Except for Yami of course.)

"This…is…wow." Yugi whispered. "I'm used to sleeping on a hammock, but this is a real bed!" he smiled as he tested out the springs in the mattress by bouncing up and down.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that maybe you slept in a lamp or something so I wasn't sure…"

"A lamp?" Yugi snorted. "Genie's sleep on anything that's out in the open. We don't exactly have houses like this to stay in."

Yami gave him a look that meant "continue."

"Well we live in more of roofless huts. Whenever it rains or gets too cold we just use our magic to block out all the bad weather."

"I could never live like that. I'm too spoiled on electronics." Yami admitted with a laugh. Yugi just grinned and shook his head softly.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked to keep the conversation going.

He watched as Yugi's grin melted off his face and saw him nod slowly.

"Only one. We were separated when I was captured. He couldn't get my binds undone and I made him leave me so he wouldn't get caught too."

Yami felt an overpowering feeling of guilt. He knew it wasn't him that separated Yugi from his brother in the first place, but he was the keeping him apart from him.

"Um, I guess we should be going to bed now. An alarm will wake you up tomorrow and your supposed to come and wake me up. Then we'll go to school."

Yugi groaned. "Fantastic." he muttered. "Am I supposed to wear or do anything specific for it?"

"No. You just wear your genie attire."

The only response was a grunt and Yami chose to leave then. He reminded Yugi to get him if he needed anything and disappeared back into his own room.

Yugi watched Yami leave and waited until he heard Yami's door close before walking across the medium sized room towards the windows. He undid the lock on them and pushed the window up. He then went back to the bed and ripped off the comforter before going back to the window and crawling out of it. He had to climb past some other windows before he reached the top of the house.

Yugi sighed sadly as he walked to the chimney and laid against it. His comforter was wrapped around him snugly before he closed his eyes.

"When are you going to save me Atem?" he whispered before waiting for sleep to take him.

What Yugi didn't know is that Atem was thinking the same exact thing.

Me: Sooo now you know that Yugi and Atem are brothers. I'm sorry Mobiumshipping fans! I had too many reviews that just wanted them to be brothers/friends.

Jay: But Spindle will eventually write a Mobiumshipping story.

Me: Yeah, sometime in my life I will

Jay: Even if it's a one-shot which Spindle hates writing.

Free: Sad. S.A.D. :D


	5. A Glider Experience

Me: Ack forgive me for my lack of updates, but I promise you'll like this chapter! Yugi is going to get a visit from a little 'friend' of his.

Jay: She's been reading fanfics instead of writing her own

Me: I can't help it everyone else's stories are so much better than mine! Plus I'm in the mood for some puzzleshipping or kleptoshipping

Jay: Go take your pill and go to bed

Free: -_- Obviously Spindle doesn't own Yugioh if she did she would be rich.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in another city perhaps, stood a tired and stressed teen. His dark amethyst gaze settled on the shining moon in a rather sad way. The moon reminded him so much of his little brother that he almost wanted to cry. Both person and object shined brightly, even in the dark, and easily caught and held your attention. He remembered how Yugi once told him that he would rather live with the moon than the sun because the moon shone with no threat while the sun could easily kill or torture someone in more ways than one. And at the moment Atem would have chosen the moon as well, just to remind him of his brother. He knew that just wishing wouldn't bring him and Malik back. His genie powers weren't exactly a personal locator nor could they teleport them to him. He mentally cursed the fact that you had to know the exact location of the person to transport to them.<p>

He knew he would have to ditch his normal attire and wear normal peasant clothes if he was going to go out searching. Keeping his identity and powers in check would be the main problem so he would have to be careful. Especially if another magical creature smelled his scent and blabbed it to the world that he was a genie. That would just make everything all the more peachier. Atem rolled his eyes and glanced one more time at the moon before walking along the thick tree branches to the hammock he had set up on two thick parallel branches. He gracefully slid onto his 'bed' and closed his eyes, hoping he could do everything on his own.

~Back with Yugi~

Yugi woke up with the sky as it's darkness turned lighter and the birds and insects chirped in greeting. He groaned as he remembered that he had to go with Yami to his school and grabbed his comforter and stood. He winced as his sore knee's protested as he climbed down the side of the house and slid back into his room. He placed the blanket back on his bed and glanced at the wall clock and realized he still had awhile before he needed to wake Yami up. With that slightly good news he went ahead and showered which he found extremely relaxing considering at the barrier they usually only took baths and sunk into the water to wash their hair and face. He enjoyed the tiny droplets that sprinkled down his body like rain, only a lot warmer.

After he washed his hair and body he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and another around his dripping wet tricolored locks. He made his way into his room and quickly dried himself and his hair off before snapping his fingers where his clothes instantly appeared on his body. They were cleaned by magic and smelt like the sweetest things. Yugi smiled at this fact and quickly pulled on his bracelets and anklets that he put on top of the unneeded dresser in his room. He had just put on the last anklet when a very loud and alarming noise sounded through the air. Taken by surprise Yugi jumped backwards, startled, his back collided with the hard wood and handles of the dresser. He hissed in pain and his eyes darted around the room for the source of the noise. He remembered Yami telling him an alarm would wake him up, but he never told him how to turn it off. He couldn't use his magic to turn it off either because he didn't know what exactly to use it at.

"Screw it!" he yanked his door open and went across the hallway before debating whether he should knock or just go in. "Screw it again!"

He pushed the door open and found Yami wrapped somewhat tightly in his blankets with his head hiding under his black pillow. He watched him for a few seconds before deciding that there was nothing interesting Yami did in his sleep and crawled on top of the bottom of the bed. Yugi smiled and started jumping up and down which had Yami's legs popping off the bed and Yami's head slightly vibrating.

"YAMI TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Yugi yelled in the loudest voice he could muster and smirked when Yami's head ripped out from under his pillow with a look of alarm on his face.

Small little grunts came out of Yami's mouth every time his chest hit the soft mattress with a lot of force and he had to quickly pull the blankets off himself.

"Yu-u-g-i-i-!" he gasped before Yugi finally stopped jumping and did a cannonball onto the bed.

They both just laid there for a moment before Yami rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Yugi raised his eyebrows at the action.

"You, teenage boy with the crazy hair, it's time to get in the shower and wash your bod for school." Yugi said as he continued to watch Yami wriggle out of his blanket prison.

Yami laughed. "My bod? What about you? Is your bod clean?"

"As clean as a whistle!" the smaller chirped.

Yami rolled his eyes playfully at his creature and got off the floor. He grabbed his school clothes and went in the bathroom to get ready for the day. Meanwhile Yugi instantly became bored and left the room to find his companion. He didn't know which room Malik was staying in and there were way too many doors to even try to guess. Instead he made his way to the dining room where he found Yami's father sitting at the head of the table, reading a newspaper. Marik was spreading syrup over the mans pancakes, but looked up when he heard Yugi. He motioned for the genie to wait at the door while he finished preparing his masters breakfast.

"Will you require any further assistance this morning?" Marik asked calmly.

"No, thank you Marik." Yami's dad didn't even look up as he reached for a bagel and nibbled on it while he continued to stare at his newspaper with great interest.

Marik nodded and floated over to Yugi where he gently pulled him away from the dining room.

"You know your not allowed to come into the dining room without Yami, right?" the nasnas questioned with an unfriendly scowl.

"How was I supposed to know? I've only been here for a few hours. Besides I was looking for Malik and if you value your unblemished complexion you'll tell me where he is."

Marik stared at him with a blank expression for a few moments before smiling.

"Yami got a good one. Although he'll need to keep you on a short leash." he commented before grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulled him along the hallways, back towards the room doors.

They stopped at a door that was a bold lilac color. It had a golden knob and had small wisps of white that curled out from the sides. Yugi mentally noted the doors appearance and noticed right before his hand covered it, Marik's name written in black on the top of the knob. He opened the door and found Malik's room to be similar to his. What he didn't expect was for Malik's comforter to be nailed to the ceiling in a way that had the four corners of the cloth pinned to the ceiling with the middle piece drooping downwards. And Malik happened to be laying in it.

'Why didn't I think of that?' he questioned himself.

He was about to wake his friend up when he heard his name being called from the hallway. With a huff he left the room and found Yami running towards him. Before he could question his 'partner' he felt himself being yanked and dragged down the hallway at an incredibly fast speed.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" he heard Yami mutter. "Hurry up Yugi!"

The two of them ran outside towards the stables much to Yugi's confusion. Tied to a bar of wood was a large horse about 15.3 hands tall. Yugi recognized the breed as a Kentucky Mountain horse. It's coat was a dark rich brown that almost looked black and it's mane and tail was a magnificent flaxen blond color that looked golden in the sunlight. Yugi watched as Yami untied the reins from the wood, grasped the reins and a chunk of the horses mane in his fist, and pulled himself up and over onto the horses back. He then look at Yugi with desperation in his eyes.

Yugi snorted. "You expect me to get on this pet of yours and put my arms around you like some cheesy romance story?"

Yami groaned at Yugi's stubborn behavior and scooted back.

"Fine you can sit in front of me if it will make you happy. But please hurry! I can't be late again!" he practically begged.

Yugi quickly weighed his options and with a sigh he pushed Yami forward and sat behind him with a pout. Yami didn't question his companions sudden change of mind and quickly pressed his heels into the horses sides. They took off down the dirt road at a fast speed. Yugi didn't like how Yami's hair constantly whipped him in the eyes. If he wasn't so focused on the stinging he would have felt the relaxed and comforted feeling of his arms being around the others waist.

Yugi mentally whined when he realized that his hair would probably look even crazier than it usually did. But the thought died when he noticed all the stares he and Yami received as the entered the school grounds and rode around the back towards the schools personal barn that students could use. Both boys slid off the horses back and Yami lead the horse into an empty stall.

"What's her name anyway?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami smirked as he quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "Comanche."

"Ah and Indian name. I think it fits." Yugi gave one last glance to the horse before following Yami out of the barn and back towards the front of the school.

Yugi suddenly felt self conscious as almost everyone and their respected creatures stared at him in curiosity and awe. He knew that his 'breed' was rarely seen, but it was still no need to stare and make his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. He looked at Yami who was beaming with what looked like pride.

"Yami this is so embarrassing…" Yugi whispered as Yami lead him to a tree where more people were gathered and seemed to be chatting.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Now come on I want you to meet my friends." he gently tugged on Yugi's hand and brought him before the people at the tree.

Their conversation immediately ceased as their attention was drawn towards -you guessed it- Yugi. He didn't like how the seven of them looked him over from top to bottom. Especially since his vest only covered so much of his chest.

The first one to recover was a boy with wispy shoulder length white hair, big soft brown eyes, delicate white skin, and a sweet smile. He stood up from his seat next to another teen boy who looked almost exactly like him except that the other teen had wilder hair, a mix of gray and violet colored eyes, and he seemed to have more of a build. He was like a sharper version.

"Good morning Yami," the soft brown eyed teen greeted with a smile, "Who's this with you?"

Yugi watched as Yami smiled and gently nudged him forward.

"Guys this is Yugi. He's the creature I got for my birthday."

The white haired boy extended his hand out in which Yugi returned the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hi Yugi! My name is Ryou." the boy chirped. "The other one with white hair is Bakura." he pointed to his look alike who continued to stare at Yugi in curiosity. "The tall brunette is Seto and the blond next to him is Jou." he pointed. The blond immediately grinned and waved while the brunette stared with a steady gaze. "The other two brunettes is Anzu and Honda. And the one with black hair is Otogi." the three smiled.

Yugi noticed that out of the group only three of them were creatures. Jou was in human form, but he could feel the magic radiating from him and the scent was extremely familiar. Bakura was a demon as it was obvious from his demon like tail and small horns on his head. He probably had wings to but was hiding them. And the last creature was Otogi. His scent just screamed incubi.

"What kind of creature are you Jou?" Yugi asked since the blonde's scent was irritating him.

Jou looked at him with his head cocked to the side. "I'm a mixed breed. One quarter wolf, one quarter dog, a bit of leprechaun, and the rest is history."

Yugi was extremely confused at how Jou's breeding worked. He figured a leprechaun must have merged his powers with Jou when he was a kit. That was really the only explanation he could think of.

"Yeah and that's how Seto stays so rich. The luck of a leprechaun." Honda chuckled.

"You see Jou is Seto's creature, Bakura is Ryou's, and Otogi is Honda's. Anzu rarely brings hers to school, but just so you know her name is Mai and she's a harpie." Yami explained.

Yugi nodded and gasped as he felt a wave of his powers return to him. He was now fully charged and rejoiced at this by smiling.

"So Yugi by your attire I'm guessing you're a genie?" Jou asked.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. He waved his hand towards Jou and the flowers that had been sitting near them all conjoined into a flower necklace which floated over Jou's neck and laid on his chest.

"Wow that's so cool!" Ryou cooed.

Yugi grinned and snapped his fingers and a red baseball hat appeared on Bakura's head. The demon clawed the material off with a growl.

"What the hell I thought you could only use your powers by granting a wish." Bakura glared.

"Nope. I mean, genie's live on magic. Our resources and everything come from magic. We can grant peoples desires and wishes, but it's kind of like a free will type of deal. We can use magic for our own needs anytime but some magic isn't permitted or can't work." he explained.

"Didn't the man who sold you say something about a seduction act?" Yami asked with a blush.

Yugi laughed and grinned. "Yeah genie's come in a close second to the seduction act. Incubi would be first." he nodded his head to Duke who wore a smirk. "But we are known for our dances and games."

Yami was about to ask what he meant by games, but stared wide eyed as a small animal landed on Yugi's shoulder. The genie gave a little jump and looked down at the animal before smiling.

"Snookie! How did you get here?" Yugi asked the tiny animal as it crawled across his shoulders, went down his vest, and then went to his hand.

Everyone else stared at the strange small animal as it scampered around Yugi's body and made a purring sound.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Bakura asked.

Yugi laughed and cupped the small animal in his hands.

"She's an exotic animal called a sugar glider. She can glide like a flying squirrel." he stepped away from Yami and held out his palm.

The sugar glider immediately jumped from Yugi's hand and glided towards Yami. She landed on his shirt and scampered towards his shoulder. Yami screamed in an unmanly way and started swatting at the animal.

"Hey! Yami quit it!" Yugi yelled.

Snookie immediately jumped back to Yugi and made a sound that sounded like an electric pencil sharpener.

"Now look what you did! She's scared." Yugi wined as he walked a few feet away from the group and petted his glider's head and scratched under her chin.

The group watched with dumfounded expressions.

"Did Hirokie come with you?" Yugi asked the small animal who only crawled down his vest.

"Who's Hirokie?" Yami asked in confusion.

"He's Malik's glider. Him and my sugar glider are mates." Yugi explained. "Although I'm not sure how she found me…" he muttered in thought.

"Who's Malik?" Seto spoke for the first time.

"He's Yugi's best friend. They're both genie's and Malik belongs to Marik."

"This is so damn confusing." Jou whined as he laid his head on Seto's lap.

For the remaining of their free time Yami and Yugi explained how Yugi and Malik were bought and Yugi told them all how he lived in the genie barrier and was captured and taken away from his brother.

The conversation ended by the sound of the bell and the teenagers all hurried inside the building. Snookie went inside Yugi's pocket where she slept since she was a nocturnal animal.

"Just do as I say and the day will be over before you know it." Yami whispered as they entered Yami's first class.

Unfortunately for Yugi the teacher was very interested in his species and made him do a little show and tell with his powers much to both Yugi and Yami's dislike. The males of the room watched curiously and the females giggled and cooed at how cute Yugi was. The other creatures also seemed quite fascinated since they had never been sure of what a genie's capabilities were.

"What are a few of a genie's weaknesses?" one boy asked.

"Well were pretty powerless without our magic. Anything threatening to humans is also a threat to us. And we can get jealous easily which I think is a weakness." Yugi shrugged.

He answered a few more questions before sitting on the floor beside Yami's desk.

"You get jealous easily?" Yami whispered to the genie with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

"No reason." Yami gave him a smile and then returned to his work.

Yugi exchanged glances with a fairy that was sitting beside him and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Me: Sugar gliders are real animals. I did not make them up! They are so ADORABLE and I want one so bad! So I made Yugi and Malik have one. But seriously you guys should look these animals up on Google images or Youtube.<p>

Jay: When is there going to be action or romance?

Me: Action will come later. Flirting will start soon enough :D

Jay: Meh

Next time: It's the middle of the day, at lunch, and everyone is surprised when they see another genie in the cafeteria. How does Yugi take this? Not well. Who's the other genie and why does Yugi hate him/her?


End file.
